Lluvia de Estrellas
by Angel19e
Summary: Villa Kiss ha permanecido casi intacta, como detenida en el tiempo, esto desde el espectáculo estelar,en donde las personas consideran que hay personas malditas y benditas,sellando asi su destino a este lugar llega Rosario intentando dejar su pasado atrás encontrando problemas diferentes y extraños es este lugar.-los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko, creadora de Amour Sucre-
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Durante mucho tiempo Villa Kiss ha permanecido casi intacta, como detenida en el tiempo, en sus años dorados, en los años de armonía, pero desde que del cielo cayeron esas piedras todo cambio, fue un espectáculo grandioso todos decían que Villa Kiss era afortunada de observar tal espectáculo de estrellas fugaces de las cuales podía distinguirse su color unas blancas y otras azules, como dato curioso mujeres embarazadas encontraron dichas piedras, por lo cual se pensó que los niños serian afortunados por ese motivo pero luego de un tiempo empezaron a ocurrir curiosas coincidencias los niños nacidos de madres que encontraron las rocas blancas tenían una suerte increíble sus familias eran prosperas y con el tiempo gozaban de grandes riquezas, por otro lado los niños con rocas azules llegaron a quedar huérfanos y cuando pasaban al cuidado de otra familia o lugar este sufría desgracias desde incendios, quiebras y muchos otros, fue así como estos niños fueron divididos en Benditos y malditos cualquiera que se acerque a un bendito tendrá una increíble suerte y los que se acerquen a un niño maldito está condenado a sufrir, los habitantes de Villa Kiss quisieron mantener esto como un secreto ya que gracias a los benditos esta seria prospera y no querían que otras personas fueran y se los llevaran en cuanto a los niños malditos esperaban hacer un bien a la humanidad ocultándolos de ella. Es así como se mantuvo hasta hace poco que los avances tecnológicos fueron haciendo que Villa Kiss empezara a tener comunicación con las ciudades vecinas, gente entra y sale del lugar mayormente como turistas la mayoría no desea quedarse en Villa Kiss permanentemente logrando de esta manera que el pequeño secreot sea considerado una leyenda


	2. Chapter 1

Este lugar es tan, no se en realidad como describirlo, cuando llegue me di cuenta que no era común, en realidad era muy especial la gente cree en todo tipo de supersticiones, tienen ideas muy extrañas, como que la flor de lavanda trae mucha suerte, que un hermoso pensamiento regalado a una persona nunca dejara que te olvide, que los gatos negros son almas sabias condenadas a vagar en este mundo, que hay personas con poderes sobrenaturales y las dividen en los malditos y los bendecidos todo esto basado en antiguos cuentos, pero he de admitir que a gracias a este tipo de situaciones que este lugar parece detenido en el tiempo, sus calles aun son de piedra, casas antiguas, muy elegantes y otras completamente humildes pero con su encanto, tan pacifica, es tan reconfortante estar aquí, después de vivir toda mi vida en la ciudad, tan ajetreada, ruidosa, tan a mil por hora podría decir.

Las razones que me trajeron aquí, no importan en este momento, después de finalmente decidir alejarme de aquello, este lugar fue una oportunidad de cambiar de lugar y alejarme de lo que de cierta manera me hizo daño, lo que importa es lo que sucedió ese día el día en que lo conocí, el día en que quede maldita, el día en que mi vida dio un giro total.

-¿Has visto a la nueva chica?

-No solo sé que vino hace una semana, se queda en la casa de la Sra. Martina

-sabes que el Dr. Farres está pensando en contratarla, al parecer quiere aprender sobre el tema y ya que necesita ayuda, bueno la va a contratar

-Genial, ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con los pacientes, sino que también con un aprendiz

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, ¿Quién es y que desea?

-Soy la aprendiz, mucho gusto- mantente agradable después de todo soy la nueva-

-Bien empieza por ordenar todo ese medicamento de la estantería, espero que no los confundas

-Si señora

-¡Ayuda!

Era un chico alto, estaba cubierto de sangre, traía una chica en sus brazos la chica también se encontraba cubierta de sangre, a pesar de eso su belleza era evidente, su cuerpo era casi perfecto su cabello era castaño su piel blanca y tiene un tatuaje en el hombro..

-¡Ayúdenme!

A pesar de que lo repitió más fuerte ninguna de ellas se movió en lugar de eso lo ignoraron y siguieron conversando, en ¿qué demonios estaban pensando?

-¿Que no piensan hacer nada?- mientras me acercaba a él- ambos necesitan ayuda - cuando quite a las chica de su brazos ellas correntón rápido hacia ella la tomaron y la ingresaron a una habitación

-Esperen el muchacho

-Está bien, yo estoy bien

Sin embargo antes de que se levantara perdió el conocimiento, con mucho esfuerzo lo levante y lo lleve a una habitación, encontré antisépticos lo cure limpie sus heridas, mientras lo hacía pude observar que su cabello era rojo, al igual que la chica es muy atractivo. Mientras pensaba en esto el médico llego.

-Que crees que haces

-lo siento, no sabía que más hacer, solo pensé en desinfectarlas, la mayoría no son profundas exceptuando la de su brazo.

-no entiendes cierto, ese chico esta maldito, al tocarlo tu también lo estas,

-¿señor? El necesita ayuda, es su deber proteger la vida

-No puedo, sabes lo difícil que algún otro médico sea aceptado en este lugar, la gente necesita un medico, si lo llego a tocar y quedo maldito la gente dejara de venir a este lugar lo siento no puedo ayudarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que yo estoy maldita

-Si desde el momento en que lo tocaste, lo siento, podemos evitar que la gente se entere...

-Olvídelo, necesita ayuda, si usted no lo puede tocar y yo ya lo hice, y no hay vuelta atrás. Dígame como se trata esta herida yo seré sus manos usted es el conocimiento, aunque me falta habilidad, no puedo dejar que esta herida tan profunda se infecte.

-De acuerdo

Dos días después...

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el consultorio del Sr. Farres

-¿cómo esta ella?

-Solo se desmayo una conmoción tal vez, no fue grave a fue ayer.

-¿tu quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Rosario

.¿Quien me puso esto?

-Fui yo desde entonces nadie me mira a los ojos y como se imaginara nadie más entra en esta habitación

-Sabe por que

-Sí, claro que lo sé en cuanto su recuperación termine, ellos pidieron que se marchara

-No tienen que decirlo dos veces me voy- mientras se levantaba- es mala idea que este en este lugar

-no se levante es lastimado

-No soy frágil, solo necesitaba dormir- tomando la perilla de la puerta- usted también debe irse

-Claro, como usted diga

Genial por un impulso, mi tranquilidad se había acabado, cuando me marchaba logre escuchar a las muchachas del consultorio, sentir pena por mí, aparentemente moriré dentro de poco, shhh, quisiera no haber hecho lo correcto, está bien miento mi conciencia no me hubiera dejado tranquila, pero un gracias hubiera estado bien. Sera mejor que regrese a casa y empaque lo poco que había sacado, ahora ¿a dónde debo ir?

-pequeña niña -dijo una anciana- acércate

-Señora ¿necesita ayuda?

.Tu eres la que necesita algo

-¿Qué?

-extiende tu mano

-¿por qué?

-Solo hazlo

Cuando lo hice puso un collar en ella con un dije en forma de luna, que tenía en su centro un rubí aparentemente eso era creo

-¿qué es esto?

-Es tuyo, sabrás que es en su momento

-Señora espere no puedo aceptarlo

-Claro que puedes, es tuyo, siempre la ha sido- dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse-

-¡Espere!- justo cuando toque su hombro se desvaneció por completo, que era lo que estaba pasando- bien creo que lo mejor es que me vaya

Finalmente termine de empacar mis cosas, salí de el pequeño cuarto que rentaba, por alguna razón coloque en mi cuello ese collar, es algo especial, justo cuando pasaba por el parque, me tope la castaña del otro día,

-Oye tu ¿de dónde sacaste ese collar?

-¿Qué?

-Chicos encontré la estrella

-¿Estrella?

-Esta niña tiene la estrella

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo con ella

Dos hombres aparecieron detrás de ella

-A mi no me importaría hacerme cargo-dijo el moreno- seria como agregar algo más a mi colección

-tú y tus extraños gustos, bien pero luego yo la uso no es justo que te diviertas tu solo

-señores les dejare este juguete siempre y cuando me en la estrella

.con gusto madame

En ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar si quiera un metro, el moreno me atrapo de un brazo

-vamos se buena, de otra forma esto será más doloroso

-Suélteme -mientras intentaba soltar mi brazo-

-me gustan así que peleen dijo el castaño

-les dije que pueden jugar pero hasta que me den el collar

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambos

Intente por alguna razón cuidar ese collar, no sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que este collar es demasiado valioso para dárselos así de primar a primeras.

-Niña dámelo

Tomo mi mano con fuerza, pero al yo no soltarlo me arrojo hacia una pared,

-Dámelo o te ira peor

-No se los daré-mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, cuando lo intente mi espalda dolió intensamente- no entiendo porque lo quieren pero no es manera de pedir las cosas

-nuestra manera de pedir las cosas es lo que menos te debería preocupar.

.Cuando el castaño me tomo de nuevo del brazo se escucho una voz

-¡Suéltenla! ahora o quieren sufrir

-Quien diría que aparecerías aquí al no verte en tanto tiempo pensé que habías muerto

-Eso quisieras-Cuando me percate de esa presencia era el mismo chico del consultorio del Dr. Farres, se veía mucho mejor -Tu también te ves mejor fue una suerte para ti que la explosión no fuera muy fuerte.

-no te burles, afortunadamente no utilice todos mis poderes, de otro modo…

-De otro modo no hubiese podido rescatarte

-Un gesto de amabilidad, gatito, pero eso no evitara que me lleve la estrella. Chicos ¡Mátenlos!


	3. Chapter 2

Los hombres corrieron rápidamente a atacar al pelirrojo, el en ese momento los golpeo rápidamente mientras ellos peleaban de esta manera la castaña se me acerco, se coloco justo frente a mi rostro y dijo:

-¿tienes idea de quién soy?, ¿sabes que puede suceder si te acercas a ese chico?

-No me interesa quien eres, ni que puede suceder, lo que sé es que la gente cree que el esta maldito y ahora yo también por lo cual no interesa, aun así no permitiré que te lleves…

-Puedo revertir la maldición que tienes gracias a él, puedo hacer que tu suerte cambie, solo debes darme esa insignificancia.

-¿tú puedes?...

Antes que pudiese terminar mi pregunta un rubio halo del brazo a la castaña.

Si y en el entretiempo se convierte en su esclava y hace todo lo que ella quiere, gran forma de liberarse de la desgracia servirle a una… mujer como tú.

Me preguntaba cuando aparecerían los demás, pero no pensé que fueses tu Nath el primero en venir.

No me llames Nath, para ti soy Nathaniel, Debra. Además lo único que evitare es que esclavices a esta chica.

Tranquilo, tranquilo tenía todo bajo control, dijo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba caer al moreno, ambos oponentes se encontraban en el piso en ese momento- creí por un momento que dejarías de ser un histérico para que todo fuese a mi manera.

No han cambiado nada- se rio la castaña dejando ver una enorme sonrisa-

En ese momento una fuerza increíble fue obtenida por mis piernas, en ese momento observe la perfecta oportunidad para escapar de ese lugar, corrí lo más rápido que pude intentando alejarme de ese lugar, de esas personas, corrí hasta que no pude mas cuando me percate había llegado a el parque de ese lugar un lugar inmenso con niños jugando, me percate de que las personas que se encontraban ahí se me quedaban viendo, cuando observe mi apariencia lo poco que pude ver fue un pantalón completamente sucio, mis manos con un color beige debido al polvo que había soltado la pared donde me había estrellado, pude sentir como la manga de mi blusa había sido desgarrada, debió suceder en el momento en que intente apartar mi brazo, el cual tiene las marcas de la mano de ese sujeto. Antes de que pudiese percatarme de algo mas escuche una voz.

Creí haberle dicho que se marchara.

Al voltear mi rostro, lo único que pude ver fue un par de ojos color acero, que lentamente se acercaban a mí, intente correr pero él fue más rápido y me tomo por la blusa, no me importaba quedarme sin ella tire de ella lo más fuerte que pude, escuche que la blusa se desgarraba, era mi oportunidad para volver a correr, pero una mano me sostuvo por el cuello, sentí la presión sobre este, no podía rendirme no me había rendido antes, no lo hare ahora.

Flash back

Vamos niñita, sírveme mas.

No bebas más por favor, no más

Cállate, me arrepiente de haberme hecho cargo de ti sírveme más te he dicho

No te daré mas, olvidaló estas en un estado deplorable

¿Deplo… Qué? Cállate he dicho que sirvas mas- mientras lanzaba un golpe- no te he mandado a estudiar para que te sientas la reina de la casa. sírveme he dicho.

Fin de Flash Back

Intente alar mi cabeza hacia adelante pero al hacerlo el simplemente el haló mi cabeza hacia atrás, tomo el collar desde el frente, tiro de él podía sentir la presión de la cadena en mi cuello cuando de repente.

¡Castiel! Ese no es modo de tratar a una dama

Quieren el collar ¿cierto?, Lisandro

Eres mi amigo pero parece que en ocasiones actúas como un ser prehistórico

El Abrí mis ojos y frente a mí se encontraba un peliblanco que tenía la mano del pelirrojo atrapada por la muñeca, en ese momento la presión sobre mi cuello ceso, caí sobre mis rodillas, el peliblanco se acerco a mi.

Lamento la rudeza de mi amigo, me llamo Lisandro, permite que enmiende sus actos y acompáñanos.

No, no quiero que me lastimen más- mientras intentaba ponerme de pie mis piernas no respondieron-

Lo siento señorita debe acompañarnos -mientras me tomaba en sus brazos- nadie la atenderá aquí por el simple hecho de haberla visto junto a nosotros.

No podía negarlo desde el momento en que había ayudado a el pelirrojo la gente ni siquiera quería verme a los ojos, mucho menos tocarme, no podía hacer nada mas debía acompañarlos además no podía escapar, Lisandro me llevaba en sus brazos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar era una casa enorme, antigua, muy antigua, los barrotes de metal se veían oxidados y con enredaderas bastante descuidada cuando entramos una chica con pelo gris sé acerco a nosotros.

¿Qué le hicieron a esta chica?, ¿fuiste tú Castiel?

Demonios tan evidente es Rosa.

Lis, ven conmigo.

Al ingresar a la casa se veía completamente distinta estaba mucho más cuidada de lo que el exterior, tecnología por todos lados, hermosos detalles al estilo victoriano, combinaciones muy extrañas he de admitir, me llevaron a una habitación ahí Lisandro me dejo sobre la cama y se fue entro la peliblanca y me dijo:

siento mucho el comportamiento del troglodita, déjame ayudarte – mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el poco de blusa que quedaba- demonios estas completamente herida

¿Quién era esa chica?, la castaña con los otros dos hombre, ¿Por qué querían esto?-mientras me quitaba el collar.

Ella es Debra, es una "Bendita" con el poder de someter a sus caprichos a quien ella quiera solo necesita un beso

No es posible

aquí todo es posible, ponte esta ropa, es mía espero que te quede pero te sentara bien, lo demás te lo diré una vez hallas descansado y no te quites el dije es tuyo solo tu lo debes tener

¿esto es? …

no importa duerme, esta habitación es mía nadie te molestara duerme mientras tanto.

En la sala de esa mansión

Castiel fuiste muy rudo con la chica.

Todos quieren la maldita estrella si yo la tengo es posible que …

No la recuperaras, comprende ella no te quiere.

Rosalya cállate, nunca comprenderás

Nunca comprenderé tu loca obsesión por una… lastimaste a una chica inocente.

Y que además te ayudo cuando resultaste herido

Quiere decir que debes hacerte responsable por la desgracia que sufra esa chic desde ahora.

Hacerme responsable, ¿ni que hubiera?

Ni que hubiese suturado tus heridas.

Y crees que recibiré órdenes de ti, ni que estuvieras loco. Lo único que importa es la bendita estrella.


	4. Chapter 3

Tocan la puerta, quien será, de nuevo se ha quedado dormido sobre la mesa de tanto beber, si despierta será de mal humor,

Al abrir la puerta había dos hombres muy altos, nunca los he visto.

-¿Esta Cesar?

-Esta descansando por favor …

Antes que pudiera terminar entraron a la fuerza detrás de ellos venia un hombre de baja estatura y regordete, casi calvo.

-Miserable lacra ¡LEVANTATE!

-No has pagado tu deuda, y por lo que veo no tienes nada de valor en este lugar

-Ya lo ven ahora váyanse

-Me llevo a tu hija, parece aceptable, suficiente para aplazar tu deuda.

-A la Niña… Llévatela, pero mi deuda queda saldada.

.Bien pero no me pidas más dinero

-No por favor no me lleven, ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame. Ayu…

-¡Despierta!

-¿Dónde Estoy?

-Estas en mi habitación, fue una pesadilla, no me sorprende después de lo que has vivido. Espera aquí te traeré agua, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rosario, me llamo Rosario

-Ok Rosario traeré agua

Es cierto hoy de alguna forma termine aquí, ya anocheció, debo irme de aquí no quiero quedarme más tiempo. Intente levantarme pero… Me logre levantar, pero a los cinco segundos caí al suelo, mis piernas no soportaban mi peso, ¿Qué hare ahora?

-Rosar.. ¿Qué sucede que haces en el piso?

-Solo intente levantarme

-Creo que Nath te tiene que ver, ven te ayudare a levantarte, espera aquí alguien vendrá y nos ayudara a llevarte con Nath ¿de acuerdo?

-bien…¿Quién es Nath?

-Ya lo veras tu tranquila

Espere ahí pero un temor vino a mi mente y si no puedo caminar, no, no es posible después del golpe, ¿puede que ya no pueda caminar? De ser así no podre escapar, no tengo que hallar la forma no puedo dejar de avanzar correr avanzar no puedo, no puedo. No seré de nuevo encerrada no quiero no…

-YA regrese, el es Alexy

.Hola

-Hola

-Te llevaremos primero a bañarte luego veras a Nath una vez lista

.Espero no te moleste pero Alexy hará favor de ayudarte en el baño y luego te llevara con Nath tengo asuntos pendientes

-pero el es un chico, ningún chico me ha visto así- mientras sentía mi rostro ardiendo

\- no te preocupes, he visto muchas chicas.

-Eso no me tranquiliza

-Bueno y no olvides Alexy tu gusto por las personas de grandes pectorales, cuerpos esculpidos y con voz grave

-¿eso qué significa?

-ME gustan los chicos

-Ok, aun asi es un poco complicado.

-Vamos necesitas ayuda y prometo que no te veré como te vería cualquier otro hombre.

\- j aja ja, eres muy simpático.

-Vamos confía en nosotros, no somos como Castiel no somos tan… "impulsivos"

-Además Nath te ayudara mucho.

-De acuerdo.

Alexy me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a el baño donde estaba una tina enorme, me ayudo a desvestirme, luego me metió en la tina y comenzó a lavarme el cabello.

-Eres muy linda

-Gracias

-Se que no me incumbe pero ¿todas esas marcas?

-Soy muy torpe y siempre termino lastimándome de una u otra manera, como metiéndome en líos como los que me trajeron aquí.

Mentí nunca, me había metido en problemas por voluntad propia, esas marcas son las marcas de mi encierro y desobediencia. Las marcas por no querer someterme ante otros y claro las marcas de mi huida.

Flash Back

-Vamos debe estar en algún lugar de la casa no pudo salir sin que nos diéramos cuenta

-Esa chica es un problema desde que vino aquí. No tengo ni la menor idea de en que momento al señor se le ocurrió aceptarla como pago, la he intentado corregir de todas las maneras posibles pero no, no deja que nadie la corrija.

-Es lamentable que sea la virgen del señor, si no fuera por eso el señor se habría desecho de ella.

-Desearía que el señor me quisiera tanto como a esa mugrienta, le sacaría buen partido

Esas dos, tengo que irme de aquí no pertenezco a nadie, no soy mercancía, no pago con mi cuerpo las deudas de nadie menos las de ese ser que dijo ser mi padre y dejo que me llevaran así estoy escondida entre estos rosales, siento como las espinas se encarnan en mi piel pero no puedo moverme nadie ma ha visto, tengo que buscar el momento perfecto para huir, y ahí viene, son los jardineros que vienen en sus camionetas llenas de cosas atrás tienen que pasar y para obligatoriamente por aca la entrada que esta cubierta de rosales, me subi lo mas rápido posible atrás justo antes que los guardias empezaran a revisarlas me oculte detrás de una carreta y varias mantas. Logre escapar..

Fin del Flash Back

-Rosario, estas bien

.Si Alexy, Gracias por lavarme el cabello

-Tengo un hermano, pero me hubiese encantado tener una hermana como tú. Por alguna razón tú energía se ve desprotegida, y me encantaría protegerte.

-Gracias.

-Bueno termine, Te traeré ropa e iremos con Nathaniel.

-Gracias de nuevo gracias.

El peliazul regreso rápidamente con una camisa y un short me los dio me vestí rápidamente, luego el me tom,o de nuevo en sus brazos y mellevo a un salón aparte, parecía un verdadero consultorio, muchos medicamentos, vendas, una camilla.

-Alexy, ¿es ella?

-Si, No puede caminar.

-Es una Bestia, CAstiel siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, Alexy retirate me quedare con ella

.Pero Rosa,

-SE que rosa dijo algo pero yo necesito estar a solas con ella.

\- Bien, Rosario, por favor confía, estaré afuera si necesitas algo

-Rosario, cierto

-Si y tu eres Nathaniel

-Si, por favor quítate la ropa.

-¿Es en serio?

-Solo lo de arriba necesito examinarte, y por lo que no es un área específico en el que te encuentras lastimada debo examinarte de manera minuciosa.

-A ti ¿Te gustan los chicos?

-No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que ….

-No te preocupes seré profesional

-¿Profesional?

\- Claro, no te ere con ojos morbosos

-Lo siento es que yo…

-Vamos apresúrate y quítate la ropa.

-si

Mientras me despojaba las prendas, no podía evitar sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo pero no era una sensación de una mirada lasciva, solo la sentía observándome detenidamente.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

-Si –mientras mi rostro se encontraba mas rojo que un tomate- claro

-Estas marcas, son..

-Soy muy torpe y..

-No me mientas, por favor –mientras me miraba al rostro fijamente- conozco estas marcas a la perfección, hace tiempo que no las veo, que no las siento en mi mismo. Has pasado por mucho-mientras pasaba sus dedos recorriendo cada marca- un cinturón, una tabla, un látigo tal vez. Golpes con el puño cerrado, patadas.

-Basta por favor, no quiero recordar.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacer que estas marcas desaparezcan es más ya no están la única que debe sanar las de la mente eres tu

\- En ese momento vi mi brazo y el paso su mano sobre él en ese momento las marcas antiguas y las nuevas desaparecieron.

-Este es mi poder, el poder de la piedra que me fue concedida, si traigo desgracia pero puedo sanar a las personas. Al menos lo físico. Ahora deja que vea tu espalda.

Paso sus manas por mi espada luego bajo lentamente hacia mis piernas.

-creo que los nervios fueron lesionados durante la pelea, y Castiel no ayudo en lo absoluto, bueno tardaran un poco no lo puedo hacer en una sesión son lesiones profundas, pero este es el principio- mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa- tendrás que venir más seguido espero no te moleste y seas buena chica.

-Quiere decir que aun no puedo irme.

-Tengo la esperanza que después de estas semanas decidas quedarte pero por el momento no, no puedes irte, tengo que curar tu cuerpo por completo espero que comprendas, luego de eso seras libre de marcharte.

-Ya veo. Gracias

-Llamare a Alexy para que te lleve al jardín créeme te encantara verlo.

-Salió de la habitación, luego entro Alexy afortunadamente me había logrado vestir sin su ayuda, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta el jardín.

-No somos tan malos ¿no crees?

-No, no lo son

-Debes comprender que no decidimos ser así.

Antes que pudiese decir algo más Rosalia venía con el pelirrojo, Castiel creo que se llama se dirigieron hacia mi.

-Castiel algo que decir

-No me disculpare, pero desde ahora yo cuidare de ti


End file.
